


it's your birthday

by konohano



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Car Accident, Coma, M/M, basically iwa's in a coma sue me, forgive me i was bored and this idea popped up when i was talking with a friend, this is s o poorly written im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konohano/pseuds/konohano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t like Iwaizumi smiled all the time, but for him to make no expression at all was terrifying. At first it was semi-okay because Oikawa pretended like he was sleeping. Just a peaceful sleeping face, not entirely expressionless. But the days were stretching on, and it was getting harder for the college student to act as if his best friend was merely “sleeping”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's your birthday

**Author's Note:**

> this is so awful im so sorry there is nothing special about it oops (ps dont hate me pls)

Iwaizumi had been in the same bed for just over a week. The same bleach smell of the hospital that made Oikawa wrinkle his nose if he focused on it too much. The same steady beep of the machine that told Oikawa that his best friend was indeed alive. (Heart monitor was it? Oikawa didn’t really know—just that the steady beep meant that maybe everything would be okay.)

(At least there was a window in the room. It let in the sunlight, and reminded Oikawa that it was the sun that Iwaizumi loved. The sun had kissed his best friend's face, and beautiful freckles scattered across Iwa-chan's tan cheeks. Oikawa really liked his freckles.)

It sucked. Iwa-chan, his Iwa-chan, was covered in bruises and cuts and bandages and it was just overwhelming because he wasn’t _awake_ , Iwa-chan wasn’t _talking or hitting him or anything he just wasn’t awake...!_

A flat voice brought him back to the real world. (Back to the beeping and the too-clean smell. Back to his best friend in a coma.) “How many practices have you missed now?”

It was Kunimi Akira, a former teammate who ended up working at the hospital Iwaizumi was in. He was holding milk bread, and even in his miserable anxiety Oikawa just couldn’t pass it up. Gratefully, he accepted the treat with a hum of delight. Kunimi wasn’t fooled by Oikawa’s stalling and repeated his question.

“Oikawa-san. How many?” A strand of his midnight hair fell into his face, and he brushed it away, irritated.

The other (conscious) man couldn’t help his sigh. “Only a few, Kunimi-chan! No worries, no worries...the team will survive without me for a few days.”

The younger of the two (three, counting Iwaizumi) just shook his head. “Go home and sleep. Play volleyball. You’re supposed to visit a hospital, not live here.” But one glance at Iwaizumi and Oikawa knew he wasn’t going anywhere. He refused. There was no way he would leave his best friend here in the big scary hospital.

He turned back to his young friend, plastering a smile on his face. “Kunimi-chan cares! How sweet,” Oikawa winked. Kunimi’s flat gaze didn’t soften; he just turned on his heel and walked away. “I’m going home.” Oikawa waved him off with a “Tell Kindaichi-chan I said hello!” He didn’t miss the way Kunimi’s pace quickened and the tips of his ears turned pink. Ah, young love.

Involuntarily, Oikawa’s gaze flicked back to Iwaizumi at the thought. It only made him feel worse. Iwa-chan was going to wake up, and Oikawa would tell him his feelings immediately, no matter what. He still felt incredibly stupid for not telling him sooner, and very regretful.

The setter couldn’t help that his mind was refraining from staying on positive thoughts. All he could picture was the nasty car accident and the flashing lights and Iwa-chan— _his Iwa-chan_ —on a stretcher. They hadn’t seen each other in weeks, what with the different universities, and Iwaizumi was going to head over just in time for his birthday. The cab was run off the road by a drunken driver, resulting in Iwaizumi getting a bad head injury. Luckily, the cab driver was okay, but Iwaizumi...his Iwa-chan...

What would have happened if Oikawa visited Iwaizumi instead?

“God, Oikawa, stop thinking so loudly.”

Oikawa blinked and turned around to see none other than Makki and Mattsun. Mattsun had his arm around his slightly-shorter boyfriend, and Makki (the slightly shorter boyfriend) wore a lazy grin. They wore clothes that looked suspiciously like pajamas, but they were relatively normal so it was hard to tell. Their former captain pretended not to notice the dark circles under their eyes. Oikawa’s were probably no better.

“Makki-chan, don’t be silly,” Oikawa chirped. “You can’t hear my thoughts no matter how hard you try. Unless you're an alien. You better be careful, Mattsun..."

Hanamaki rolled his eyes and detached from his partner. “Do you think it would be wrong to arm wrestle him now, or would that be unfair?”

“Definitely unfair,” Mattsun piped in. “And very morally wrong.”

Oikawa couldn’t help but smile, but it became strained upon looking at Iwaizumi once more. He looked to be sleeping. That wasn’t bad. Iwaizumi slept all the time. People sleep all the time. No matter. But Oikawa couldn’t help but think that he’d been sleeping for far too long.

“Issei! Did you know Iwaizumi has freckles?” Hanamaki exclaimed, leaning over the unconscious friend. Matsukawa drifted closer, peeking from behind Hanamaki. “Oh, he does.”

Oikawa leaned back in his seat, twirling a piece of his chocolate colored hair absentmindedly. “I heard that when people are in comas, they can still hear you. I’m willing to bet Iwa-chan’s going to beat you guys up when he regains consciousness,” he said cheerfully. Hanamaki backed away; effectively shoving Matsukawa back as well as Oikawa snickered.

The banter didn't last very long. After a few moments of almost-silence (the beeping didn’t subside, which was a good thing) a serious mood settled between the friends. Iwaizumi just remained asleep, oblivious.

It was Makki who spoke first. “His birthday’s tomorrow.”

Matsukawa grunted in affirmation, and Oikawa just gazed at his best friend. His bruised and bloodied best friend, ‘asleep’.

“How long do you plan on staying here?” Matsukawa asked, lazy expression taken over with concern.

Oikawa only chuckled lowly. “Don’t worry, Mattsun. Kunimi-chan already came and scolded me. I’ll go home soon.” Matsukawa nodded, although he didn’t look like he really believed a word Oikawa said. Hanamaki looked at Iwaizumi and sighed. “He won’t stay like that for long, you know. He’s a fighter. And, if what you said about him being able to hear us is true, I’m sure he’ll give it all he’s got just to get back to you.” Oikawa glanced back at his best friend, and hoped that Makki was right.

The very same Makki glanced at his watch and promptly screeched. “ _Crap_ , I’ve got classes. Ugh, we’ll drop by tomorrow.” He turned to the young man in the hospital bed, “See ya later, Iwaizumi. Hang in there. You too, Oikawa, get some rest.” After an apology and a couple more quick farewells, Hanamaki dragged Matsukawa out of the room griping about “being late for everything”.

Oikawa left the hospital half an hour later.

 

He came back the next day, just as he said he would.

 

“Iwa-chan, guess what day it is!”

No reply, as expected. Oikawa continued anyway.

“June 10th! That’s your birthday, in case you forgot,” he chirped, despite the crushing weight in his chest. Iwaizumi did tend to forget his birthday, though. He would claim he was to busy to deal with something trivial like that, but accepted Oikawa's cake offers anyway. Oikawa placed a party hat on the little bedside table by Iwaizumi, and he snapped another one on his head. There was no way it could ruin his hair any further, since he'd gotten close to no sleep and his appearance had suffered as a result.

“Happy birthday!” Iwaizumi didn’t even twitch.

Oikawa was glad Hanamaki and Matsukawa hadn’t arrived yet. He’d felt his heart break along with his smile, and he didn’t want poor Makki and Mattsun to witness something like that. After all, Oikawa’s smile could cure cancer.

...But apparently not comas.

Iwa-chan’s hand was warm, and Oikawa held on to it tightly. Millions of thoughts ran through his head at high speeds as his lip quivered. _Happy birthday. Please wake up. I love you. I love you. Makki and Mattsun are on their way, please wake up. You’re so old, Iwa-chan. My birthday’s next month. Please wake up. I want you to be there. Do you want to go out to eat after you wake up? Does it hurt? We can go to your favorite place a couple blocks from your university. Can you hear me? Happy birthday, Iwa-chan. I love you. Happy birthday..._

Oikawa always knew he was an ugly crier, and Iwaizumi had never failed to remind him of that fact. “Oikawa, please.” He would say, “You’re an ugly crier and we both know it. Quit.” It was weirdly affectionate. Because, well, Iwa-chan cared. (How sweet~)

The sniffling college student softened his grip on his best friend’s hand, not wanting to put Iwaizumi in any more pain. Oh, if only Iwa-chan could see him now. “I’m not made of glass, Trashykawa, quit acting like it," is what he'd probably say.

Oikawa kind of wanted to do something stupid, like kiss Iwaizumi on the forehead or even worse, stick the party hat on his head. Fortunately the couple of idiots decided it was time to drop by, saving Oikawa from doing something that could get him killed in the future. And if those two were to have caught him, well, Oikawa would never live it down.

Hanamaki stopped in the doorway. “Everyone, freeze. Take a moment to appreciate the life of the party, because he’s walking in right now.” Behind him, Matsukawa groaned and pulled off a classic facepalm.

Oikawa sniffed with a weak grin, slowly wiping at his eyes. The two walked in, wearing their own party hats. 

“Do you see this, Mattsun? My eyes are so puffy, how do I deal?” Oikawa sighed dramatically.

“Well, you are an ugly crier,” Mattsun said flatly. (The crying was then officially part of the conversation.) Hanamaki snickered and Oikawa feigned hurt. The three went back and forth for a few minutes, but it didn't last very long (not unlike the day before).

Iwaizumi’s silence was so heavy it ended up being louder than all three of them.

Oikawa hadn’t let go of his hand. Hanamaki nudged his friend’s shoulder. “He’ll wake up. I know it. He’s too stubborn not to.”

Matsukawa nodded in agreement. “I’ll give him another few days.” Oikawa wanted to believe them, really. But there was that one part of his mind that planted doubt into his heart. _Is being stubborn enough? Technically it’s a medical issue, what if something in his body fails? What if I never get to hear Hajime’s voice again?_

His hand tightened around Iwaizumi’s. He studied those freckles, the dark hair that was tousled from days of bedrest, and he could just imagine those brown eyes that sometimes looked green. He thought about all of the teasing, all of the support. Their volleyball days, having each others back. He thought about their childhood. And college. Having him not there was unbelievably  _hard_ because there was barely a time in his life where Iwaizumi  _wasn't_ there. Through thick and thin and thicker, Iwaizumi had always been there for him. Oikawa loved him so, so much.

_Having you by my side is all I've ever needed. I love you. I want to be by your side some more. Please wake up_. A sigh. “Happy birthday, Iwa-chan.” _Please, please wake up._

 

The lone party hat on the little table shot a pang through Oikawa’s heart, and he found it hard to breathe.


End file.
